


Toffee

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sweet' is a versatile word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/gifts).



> Giftfic at a Valentine's Day meme, the prompt being "toffee." :)

He's not a genius-in-training for nothing.

He watches and listens, but watches mostly—watches the thumb hover and the toes curl, watches the gleam in the pale eyes, a glitter like bliss. He knows L's favorites by now.

He knows that there are some things in life even lovelier than chocolate.

L draws back, astonished almost to the point of alarm, and blinks vast gray eyes at him, questioning—and then he knows, and he smiles, and he pets Mello's hair; and for a moment there is no world's weight on the bent shoulders, and L is only hunching to be closer to a boy he loves.

"I thought you didn't like toffee, Mello," he remarks, faux-innocently, playing along.

"I changed my mind," Mello tells him, fidgeting helplessly as he tries not to grin.

"You're sweet," L murmurs, and he leans in for another soft, toffee-flavored kiss.


End file.
